Dinner Guests
by iamsam-44
Summary: Lennie, Mike, and Jack go out to dinner, but meet a 3 young women that rock their world.


**Dinner Guests**

Jack, Mike, and Lennie were in Hollywood and decided to go out to dinner to celebrate putting Al dufarge back in prison. As they walked into Pierre's, they noticed that the place was packed.

Lennie looked around and said, "I hope they didn't give up our reservation."

"They wouldn't do that," said Jack.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

The guy at the front said, "Next."

Jack walked up to him, "Yes, we have reservations for 3 under McCoy."

"Ah, there seems to be a problem."

"Well, there shouldn't be."

"It seems you are 5 minutes late. We gave your table away."

"Well, we're here now. Give us a table."

"I'm afraid you might have to share, but you're in luck."

"In luck?"

"Ms. Samantha and her guests have arrived. They always share their table. They are our favorite customers. See, you're in luck."

Jack looked at Mike and Lennie. Mike said, "What the hell, I'm a good sport."

"Well then, please follow me."

They walked all the way to the back of the room and stopped in front of a table with 3 young college women sitting at it. All of their jaws dropped.

"Ms. Samantha, this is Mr. McCoy and his guests. It seems that the whole restaurant is booked and I was wondering if they could reside with you?"

"What the hell. I don't bite...unless you want me to. Please have a seat."

Jack and Lennie ran to sit next to her, but Lennie won. Mike just shook his head and sat next to Christine. Jack ended up sitting next to Anna.

Samantha nodded towards her friends, "That's Christine and that's Anna. I on the other hand am Samantha."

McCoy mocked her, "That's Lennie and that's Mike. I on the other hand am Jack."

They all said hello and waited in silence for someone to talk. Christine hesitated then asked, "What do you guys do for a living?"

Mike spoke up, "Well, Lennie and I are detectives and Jack here is an attorney."

Then Lennie added, "What about you 3?"

Samantha looked around at her friends then back at Lennie, "Well, we're in Graduate School and I have my own perfume.

"Oh really. What are your majors?"

Christine said, "I'm studying Medicine."

"I'm studying Psychology," said Anna.

"I'm studying Medicine as well," said Samantha while smiling at Lennie. Lennie smiled back and said, "What's your perfume called?"

"It's called Seduction."

While Lennie and Samantha talked Mike and Christine were having their own conversation in the corner.

Mike had his arm around Christine when he asked, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"Oh. Well, do you have a perfume?"

"Nope. I'm Samantha's business partner, along with Anna. We're moving our company to New York. We're leaving in a couple days."

"Really? We're from New York. We're just here on business. We're leaving in a couple of days too."

"What a coincidence. Maybe when we go down there we can hang out."

"Maybe."

"Well, it would depend on what Samantha's doing."

"Christine, are you talking about me?"

"What? No, I was telling him how we're moving to New York with our perfume company."

Lennie looked at Samantha, "Is this true?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Maybe we could get together when you go to New York. You know we live in New York. We're just here on business."

Jack looked away from Anna, "Well, actually we just finished. We're going to be here a couple more days, but waiting for a phone call."

Anna smiled, "Does this mean we can all hang out before we leave."

Mike said, "Sure."

Samantha looked at her watch, it was 10:30 p.m. "Hey, the restaurant's going to close in like 5 minutes. How about you guys come to our place? I'll cook for you, since you didn't get anything to eat."

Lennie looked at Mike and back at Samantha, "Sure. Sounds great."

They all got up to leave and as they walked out of the door, all the guys wrapped their arms around the girls' waists. Then the girls did the same.

When they walked into the house the guys looked quite shocked at the size. Samantha led the guys to the living room and told them to make themselves at home. Samantha offered the guys something to drink and of course Lennie wanted coffee. Samantha went into the kitchen and got all of the guys coffee and brought it out into the living room. Then she sat down next to Lennie.

Chrisine looked around and noticed the guys had taken their jackets off. She looked at Samantha and motioned towards the bathroom. Then Samantha nodded and stood up. She looked at Annie and said, "We're gonna go change. Please, make yourselves at home."

When they returned, Christine had on silk red pajama pants and a silk pajama top with spaghetti straps. Anna had on dark green cloth pajama pants with dark green sleeveless shirt. Samantha had on blue silk pants with a black lace shirt with spaghetti straps. The girls sat down next to the guys and talked about life, love, and sex until around 3:00 a.m. By then everyone was yawning and had watery eyes. Christine said, "What time is it?"

Mike looked at his watch, "It's 3:00 am. Man. We should get going."

Christine looked at Samantha. Samantha looked at Lennie and said, "You should stay here with us. I mean there's plenty of room."

Jack smiled at Anna, then looked at Samantha, "No, we couldn't, really. We already have hotel rooms."

"I'll pay the bill. Please, stay. I insist. I won't take no for an answer."

Jack sighed.

Lennie looked at Samantha, "Where are we going to sleep?"

She rose her eyebrow, "Well, that's up to you? You can sleep in our beds or in our guest rooms." She started to walk away and said, "We'll go to our rooms, you can follow or you can go down the hall to your right and sleep in those rooms. Goodnight, Love."

Lennie, Mike, and Jack all looked at each other. They hesitated. Mike said, "It's not like it'll kill us."

Lennie rose an eyebrow, "God willing."

Jack said, "So, are we going?"

Lennie smiled, "Why not? It's not gonna kill us."

They laughed and started to walk towards the girls' rooms. They said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.

When Christine woke up she walked into the kitchen and saw Samantha and Lennie drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Every now and then they would read something to the other and they'd laugh and look at each other with a look that shouted LOVE. Christine interrupted their "moment" to ask, "Are either of you guys hungry?"

Samantha looked at Lennie, he nodded, and Samantha smiled and turned to Christine, "Sure. Are you gonna cook?"

"Yeah. What do you want."

"Well, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and biscuits sound good." She looked at Lennie, "Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes definitely," they laughed and continued reading.

Mike walked in and saw Christine cooking. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on her neck and said, "Good morning. Your food smells good."

"Thank you and good morning to you too."

Then out of nowhere Lennie said, "Listen. A rest home burnt down. I mean how do they expect people in there to get out. They have bells going off. What do they expect the people to do? Run?"

Samantha and Lennie busted out laughing for like 5 minutes. Then Mike grabbed a tootsie roll off of the top of the refrigerator and when he tried to throw it away from 5 ft away, he missed. This made Samantha and Lennie laugh even harder. Mike interrupted their laughter, "Where's Jack?"

Lennie tried to control his laughter, "He's still asleep."

About 20 minutes later, Christine was finished cooking and everybody lined up to get food. They sat around in the dining room and continued their conversation from last night. When they were finished, they all went into the living room. They all sat down and the girls leaned on the guys. The movie was so boring that they all fell asleep.


End file.
